


Love Glyphs

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Marks, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: During their first time together, Lance learns that Allura is adorned with beautiful markings besides the ones on her beautiful face.*Inspired by a tweet, credits in author's notes.*





	Love Glyphs

Lance always asserted that Princess Allura was the light of his life, but the reality of that statement took on a whole new meaning when his love undressed before him for the first time. His breath caught in his throat with every hesitant unveiling, Allura’s self-conscious blue eyes radiating in the faint light of the bedroom.

The Paladin gave her a reassuring smile, even as his own heart was pounding wildly in his chest. Knowing that they were both moments away from being open before each other for the first time brought a dizzying delirium, one of great anticipation and excitement, but also natural apprehension and awareness of their own bodies, their own feelings.

Trying not to peek, with the blue robes slowly descending down her back, Lance caught sight of something that truly stole his breath away, as Allura herself often did.

 

A glowing glyph, adorning the skin on her perfect back.

 

As more and more of Allura was revealed to him, Lance was unable to tear his widening eyes away as the entire Altean Mark vibrated, the loving glow it cast caressing Lance’s surprised face. He knew of the facial ones lighting up under special circumstances and always joked about “Allura’s Blush.” That mesmerising sight alone was intensified by the knowledge that Allura, and perhaps all Alteans, were decorated with these captivating markings, like an exquisite body canvas. 

Though Lance only had eyes for Allura and they were very much on her right now.

His beautiful, charming Allura.

 

The Princess turned her head anxiously, worried about her lover’s reaction to her own unique brand on her back. She knew Earthlings had little knowledge about Altean matters, particularly something as intimate as this. Every Mark was personal to each Altean, and for Allura to reveal her own to another, to someone who was not Altean, felt like a risk.

However, her worries melted away when she saw Lance. His soft expression and glistening eyes brimming with tears were not the sign of someone who was disgusted by what he saw. Lance smiled, warmth flushing his cheeks.

“ _ Hey _ ,” he whispered profoundly, as if he were truly seeing the love of his life for the very first time.

Allura smiled shyly, wondering why she ever doubted him. “ _ Hey… _ yourself, Lance.”

Hesitantly, Lance bridged the distance between them, touching the robes clinging at her lower back. Sensing her embarrassment, he tried to ease the tension with typical Lance humour. “Wow, I knew you were the light of my life, but… wow.”

Allura snorted, amusement twinkling in her voice. “Oh, Lance. Whatever shall I do with you?”

Placing a kiss against her glowing facial Mark, Lance grinned. That wonderful accent really made Lance feel like royalty just by Allura saying his name. “Just keep saying my name like that. You know how to make a guy feel special, you know?”

 

After deliberating for a spell, Lance placed another kiss on Allura, this time on her exposed neck, eliciting a small moan. Before leaning in to shower the lady he loved with appreciative kisses, his gaze was drawn to her neck where his lips had just been.

A faint glowing Mark.

His kiss had literally left a Mark.

As Lance slowly trailed a teasing cascade of kisses down Allura’s back, he began to realise that with every touch, be it his lips or his hands, he left glowing imprints on his love. They faded after a time, though the Altean Marks - that breathtaking bloom of vines wrapping around her entire body - remained.

“ _ Ah- _ ” The Princess gasped, unfamiliar with that delightful sensation of someone touching her in such an intimate fashion, especially as Lance’s fingers traced her back along those delicate shining lines.

Finally, Allura’s grip on the robes failed her and her only clothing fell helplessly to the floor. However, the two failed to realise as Lance continued to worship Allura’s smooth back with curious hands and loving kisses.

 

And when they took things to the bed, Allura’s adoration of her Paladin and Lance’s worship of his Princess was expressed together in a perfect union. Every Mark, glowing like starlight, encouraged Lance, along with the soft sounds fluttering from Allura’s lips.

Treasuring every part of Allura, Lance discovered every Mark on his love, from her entire back to those curving around her perfect breasts and even down to her feet where they accentuated her slender ankles.

Lance felt like he was falling in love for the first time all over again.

 

By the time Lance and Allura made love, their first time, they _ saw  _ each other with all the emotional honesty and openness they yearned for all these years in space. Every needy whimper, elated sigh and gasp of pleasure was a song between two lovers dreaming of this perfect moment.

Pulsating from every tender touch, Allura cried for Lance, for the man who never abandoned her and stood by her no matter the obstacle. The man who loved her unconditionally and encouraged her strength of heart and determination on the path ahead.

“My Lance,” Allura sang for him, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him close. Her flowing white hair spread across the silk sheets, around her flushed face, like a heavenly aura. She shivered, stimulated by the thought that Lance left his own Marks upon her, sharing an unforgettable experience together.

“Lance. _ Touch _ me, please.”

Lance obeyed, caressing her cheek, before letting his hand descend down her neck towards her ample breast, leaving a brilliant trail that reminded him of the milky way. The whole experience was an awakening and as they moved together, it felt as it the entire universe shifted and the stars aligned.

 

And after they shared their first climax together, their own supernova, Lance and Allura collapsed into each other’s arms, melting into a blissful, happy mess full of smiles and loving sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful tweet by @4stronut about what if Alteans had Marks all over their bodies (not just the ones on their faces,) and Lance is discovering this for the first time? That really left an impression on me to the point where I wanted to write an explorative piece about Lance learning about these special Marks and being overwhelmed by how beautiful Allura is.
> 
> I expanded on the initial premise by playing with the idea of marks being left on Alteans by touch under special circumstances (perhaps love and intimacy with another?) So Lance showers the woman he loves with his own touch.
> 
> I never thought I'd ever get around to writing an Allurance fanfic, but here we are. I like to touch on their bond in other stories, but actually writing one about them alone was a nice change of pace and a lovely romantic, fluffy piece, so I hope you liked reading it. <3


End file.
